1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera such as a video camera or a digital still camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic cameras achieved by rotatably linking an image capture unit main body that generates an image by capturing the optical image of a subject and a display unit main body that displays the image thus generated have been developed. Under normal circumstances, a photographing lens and an image capture element are provided at the image capture unit main body of such an electronic camera. In addition, the display unit main body is provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD)
By using this electronic camera, the operator can capture an image of the subject with the photographing lens provided at the image capture unit main body in any direction freely, e.g., upward or downward as well as forward, while monitoring the image on the display screen of the LCD provided at the display unit main body. In addition, the image can be reproduced right on the spot where the image has been captured for verification.
Now, in order to rotatably link the two separate body units (image capture unit main body and the display unit main body) as in the electronic camera described above, one end of a linking mechanism is secured to the cover of one of the body units with the other end rotatably mounted at the cover of the other body unit.
However, if the cover is constituted of resin (plastic), concentration of stress occurs around the screws that are used to secure the linking mechanism directly to the cover of the body unit.
Consequently, in order to reinforce the mounting of the linking mechanism at the resin cover, the thickness of the resin cover in the area where the screws are secured must be increased. An increase in the thickness of the cover presents an obstacle in achieving a more compact electronic camera.
If, on the other hand, the body unit cover is constituted of metal, which will achieve greater strength compared to the resin cover, the linking mechanism can be firmly secured even to a thin cover, which will prove advantageous in regard to the miniaturization of the electronic camera. However, since metal covers are expensive, the use of them will be disadvantageous with respect to the production cost.